Can't Live Without You
by Good Witch of the West
Summary: Harry wakes up from a terrifying dream and hopes that it wasn't real. Just as he's getting over of what he saw, his nightmares come true. HarryGinny and maybe a little RonHermione. Post HBP, Harry POV. Please R&R CHAPTER 8 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1: Through Emerald Eyes

_AN: This is my first fanfiction and I hope you all like it. I will try to add new chapters at least once a week. I am predicting that this story will be about 20 chapters long, maybe more. Well, here's the first chapter for you. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I do not know any of these characters. They all belong to the wonderful JK._

**Chapter 1: Through Emerald Eyes**

_Soft slow music played as Harry watched the bridal party walk down the isle towards the white rose covered alter where Bill stood next to five equally red heads. The wedding was beautifully set in the Weasley's backyard; the weather was perfect, no cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly. As Harry watched the line of girls walk towards Bill, he noticed one girl in particular that stood out from the rest. Her smooth radiant red hair was sleek with slight curls falling down past her shoulders. Her form fitting emerald green gown complimented her hair perfectly._

"_She's so beautiful" Harry thought to himself as Ginny walked past him._

_He still couldn't believe that he had broken it off with Ginny at the beginning of the summer. He still wished that they were together, but he knew it was for the better. He wanted her to be safe. Harry did not know what he would do if she were to get hurt. _

_Harry's thoughts were cut off as everyone began to stand up as Fleur started down the isle towards her husband-to-be. Her silver gown shimmered in the sunlight making her look perfectly suited for a bride. Once Fleur reached Bill, Professor McGonagall proceeded with the ceremony. Harry carried on his daydreaming as the wedding carried on. Without noticing, it was already time for the bride and groom on exchange the rings._

"_Do you take this man as your lawfully wedded husband?" McGonagall said looking at Fleur._

"_I do" Fleur responded, looking in her groom's eyes_

_McGonagall turned to Bill, "And do you take this girl to woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"_

"_I do" Bill replied without hesitation._

"_Alright," McGonagall interrupted their longing gaze, "I am now glad to pronounce your man and…"_

_Just as McGonagall was about to say 'wife' a loud bang interrupted the ceremony. Seceral screams were heard as smoke was spread everywhere and the alter was set on fire. Harry looked around in panic trying to find out who had done this. Just as the smoke began to clear, he saw what he was dreading. At least twenty Death Eaters were proceeding towards the ceremony, wands at the ready. Harry drew out hi wand and looking around in desperation to find his friends and bring them to safety. Ron and Hermione had already begun to exchange curses with the Death Eaters, but there was one person that he could not find. _

"_Ginny" Harry breathed. He continued to look around, this time in complete panic. "No, oh no, you can't get hurt, not now. It's all my fault."_

_Just as he said this, another scream came from behind him. He turned around to find a tall Death Eater carrying away a now unconscious form with the famous red hair._

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he bolted up in bed, sweat streaming down his face and his heart beating so fast that he thought it would burst. He looked around and found that he was still in his small room at the Dursley's. Harry held his head and tried to convince himself that it was just a dream.

"I have to find out if they're fine, if Ginny's fine." Harry finally said, failing to convince himself.

He looked at his clock on the night table beside his bed and saw that it was 2:00AM. Harry was finally seventeen and of age. He was free from the torture that the Dursley's had put him through his whole life.

"I have to get out of here." He said quietly, trying not to wake anyone up. He quickly grabbed all his belongings, threw them into his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's cage (she was out for the night), then disapperated to the Burrow not caring that he didn't have his license.

Once he Apperated at the Burrow, he realized that everything seemed to be normal. Someone could still be hurt, Ginny could still have been taken away. Without thinking, he ran as fast as he could towards the door and slammed his fist on the door. A few moments later, someone came to the door.

"Who is it?" came a grumpy, sleepy voice on the other side of the door. Harry assumed it was Mr. Weasley.

"It's me, Harry" Harry responded.

The door opened to revealed a very tired looking Mr. Weasley.

"Harry! Come in, come in!" Arthur said in surprise, "what are you doing here this early in the morning?" He shut the door behind Harry.

"Is everyone alright?" Harry said quickly looking around, "is Ginny here?"

"What are you on about, Harry?" Arthur responded with a confused look on his face. Having Harry show up in the middle of the night and then ask if everyone was fine was defiantly a shock. "Everyone's fine, and Ginny's in her room asleep. What's wrong?"

"It's just…it's nothing" Harry finally said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Harry," Arthur said while taking a seat next to Harry, "if there's something wrong, you can tell me."

Harry just nodded silently while staring at the top of the table. Arthur looked at him in concern and finally said, "Would you like something to drink? Hot chocolate? Tea?"

"Tea would be great." Harry responded, still staring at the table.

Arthur fixed up two mugs of tea and then sat back down next to Harry, handing him his cup. Both of them drank in silence until the last dregs were left at the bottom of the mugs.

"You can stay here for the rest of the summer if you like, Harry" Arthur said, finally breaking the silence.

"Thanks Mr. Weasley that would be great." Harry said, finally looking up and managing a small smile.

"You can stay in Ron's room for the time being. I'm sure we can move you into Bill's old room after the wedding. He won't be needing it anymore." Arthur offered. He grabbed Harry's trunk and led him up the stairs to Ron's room. As he reached the door, Harry turned to Arthur.

"Thanks," Harry said, "For everything."

"You're always welcome here Harry." Arthur smiled then left towards his own room to try and sleep for the rest of the night.

Harry opened the door and saw that a cot was already set up in Ron's room. Harry didn't bother to change as he fell asleep once he lay down on the cot.

_AN: There it is! I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review._


	2. Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed

_AN: Merry Christmas everyone! Here's the new chapter to the story. I hope you all like it. Please R&R!_

**Chapter 2: A Secret Revealed**

For the longest time, Harry had not had a decent sleep. With having Voldemort trying to destroy him along with Dumbledore's murder at the end of the school year, he was not able to sleep without fearing another attack or trying to figure out a plan to hunt for the last four Horcruxes. Now, as he lay asleep in the Burrow, he had finally felt peace. Harry did not want this feeling to end, but he was soon disturbed when a familiar voice woke him up.

"Harry!" called the voice, "what are you doing here? We weren't expecting you for another two weeks!"

Harry opened his eyes to find Ron standing at the foot of his bed staring at him in surprise.

"Good morning to you too." Harry grumbled as he rubbed his eyes and tried to stop a yawn, but failed. He sat up on the cot and hugged his knees close to his chest and rested his chin on his arms.

"So what are you doing here so early?" Ron continued sitting on his own bed, looking at Harry. "Did the muggles kick you out?"

When Harry didn't answer, Ron stood up and walked over to Harry's cot and sat down in front of him.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Ron asked, now in a worried voice.

"Let's go have some breakfast, shall we?" Harry interrupted, not wanting to answer that question just yet. Ron sensed something was wrong, but he didn't want to intrude. He knew that the best thing to do was to wait until Harry came clean.

The two of them walked lazily down to the kitchen and were greeted by Mrs. Weasley who was cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Oh Harry!" Mrs. Weasley said, running over to him, completely ignoring Ron's presence, and pulled him into a great bear hug. "Arthur told me you were here, but why so early?" Now, she had pulled him away at arms length to look at him.

"Mum!" Ron stated, showing that Harry didn't want to be asked questions. She caught on and changed the topic.

"You look like you haven't eaten in ages." She continued while sitting Harry down at the table, scooping mounds of eggs and bacon onto his plate. Both Ron and Mrs. Weasley sat down and stared at Harry as he ate. He shoved the food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in weeks. Once he had finished his meal, he continued to sit and stare at the table top. Mrs. Weasley was the first to interrupt the silence.

"Since you're here early, I propose that we Floo to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get fit for our dress robes for the wedding. Better soon than later."

"I sure hope they're better than the ones that I had to wear to the Yule Ball in fourth year." Ron added. Mrs. Weasley smacked him across the head with the back of her hand as she passed him to clear the table. Harry just simply nodded and continued to stare at the same spot on the table. Ron then looked down at the table in search for an answer of why the table was so interesting.

"What are you looking at, mate?" Ron asked looking up at Harry. At this point, Harry looked up at Ron and stared at him for a moment. "What is it? What are you not telling me?" Ron continued to interrogate Harry. Harry slowly shook his head with his eyes closed, trying to make the image of last nights dream disappear.

"It's nothing." Harry started, "It'll just..."

"It'll just worry you." A familiar female voice interrupted him. Harry turned around to find the very person that he cared for with all his heart. The one person he wanted to spend his life with. The one person he let go because he didn't want her to get hurt. Ginny stood on the last stair looking right at Harry in as much shock, or even more, as Ron had when he woke up that morning.

"Ginny!" Harry said as he ran to her and took her into an embrace and didn't want to let go. What felt like an eternity, he let go of her and examined her at arms length. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Harry," Ginny answered with a look of shock in her eyes. She did not expect him to pull such a move. "How are you? You're early."

"I know. I-i-I couldn't stay at the Dursley's any longer." Harry lied, "They were driving me insane. I had to leave."

Harry figured that it would be better to leave this dream out of the conversation until the right time came. He knew that he would have to tell them soon, but at this moment, he thought it right to leave it for a later time.

Harry turned around to find that Ron and Mrs. Weasley were staring in confusion at the two of them. He realized that he was still holding onto Ginny's arms, and then quickly let go of her thinking that it was probably very awkward for Ginny along with her family watching it all happen.

"Well," Ginny started, "I think I'm going to get ready if we're going to Diagon Alley in a few hours." Then, Ginny left her spot on the steps and headed back upstairs to her room.

"I'm going to owl Hermione and see if she wants to come to Diagon Alley with us since she's in the wedding too." Ron finally said and headed upstairs behind Ginny. Harry decided to sit back down at the table with Mrs. Weasley.

"So," Harry began, "who's going to be at the wedding?"

"It's not going to be overly big" Mrs. Weasley started, "Of course there's going to be our family, Fleur's family, the Order, and you and Hermione. The Order is mostly there for protection with all that is going on with the war, and then Dumbledore being murdered. We're setting extra caution just in case."

Harry simply nodded his head with the answer he got.

"Well, you better go get ready if we're going to Diagon Alley in a few hours." Mrs. Weasley said. Harry agreed, thanked her for breakfast, and then headed up stairs.

As Harry entered Ron's room, Ron had just finished writing his letter to Hermione and was just letting Pig fly out the window.

"I told her to meet us in the Leaky Cauldron." Ron stated. "She can't wait for the wedding. She talks about it all the time when she writes." Ron grinned at the statement he made.

"What's going on between the two of you?" Harry asked, heading over to his trunk and started to get dressed. "She's only written to me once this summer and yet you two seem to talk non-stop."

"I could ask you the same thing." Ron retaliated. "What was that between you and my sister at breakfast? I thought you two broke it off at the end of the year."

"Yeah we did." Harry answered. "I was just glad to see her." Harry looked down and turned to put on his socks.

"Seemed more than a friendly hug to me." Ron continued. "You know, she has been sulking around all summer after you broke it off between the two of you. I should have every right to hurt you, but I can see why you broke it off and why she didn't want it to end. Just don't leave her waiting for you until the end of the war. You-Know-Who probably already knows about her through Malfoy and Snape."

"I just want her to be safe." Harry explained.

"I know" Ron interrupted, "I'm just saying what I think and I don't want my little sister to get hurt."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Anyways, we have a wedding to look forward to" Ron changed the subject. "Let's just not think about the war right now and enjoy the next two weeks."

"I agree." Harry continued to nod. "It will feel good to get this war out of my head."

"Harry, Ron," came a voice outside of the door. Ginny walked inside dressed in muggle jeans and a tee shirt. "Mum says that it's time to go."

The two of them followed her down the stairs in to the living room to where Mrs. Weasley stood in front of the fireplace. They all grabbed a handful of the Floo powder and Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. There, they found Hermione waiting for them. She ran over towards them and gave them all a hug. The Weasleys, along with Harry and Hermione, walked into Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions. They were quickly greeted by Madam Malkins herself. They were all fitted for their dress robes for the wedding. Hermione and Ginny picked out green strapless form fitting gowns that almost reached the floor. Ron and Harry picked out traditional dress robes, black and white with a green trim to match the girls' gowns.

When they were finished fitting into their robes, Mrs. Weasley paid for the robes and then they all headed back to the Burrow. Hermione had decided to spend the remainder of the two weeks before the wedding at the Burrow to help with all the preparations.

"Harry," Hermione said a few days after going to Diagon Alley while the trio was in Ron's room, "Ron told me that you came here in the middle of the night a few nights back and that you wouldn't tell him why."

Harry looked up at Hermione in surprise and then gave Ron a glare. Ron just shrugged in a she-wouldn't-let-it-by-me way.

"If it has to do with the war or any of us, I think you should tell us. I don't think you should keep anything like that secret Harry." Hermione looked a little upset, "This scares me as much as it scares you, so I'm begging you, can you please tell me what you're keeping from us."

Harry contemplated for a moment, but then gave in. "Fine." Harry sighed. "A few nights ago, I had this…dream…we were all at the wedding and, and,"

"And what, Harry?" Hermione asked looking more questioning than before. Ron sat down beside Hermione at this point. Harry began to stare at the floor trying not to catch either of their eyes.

"And…about twenty Death Eaters showed up and they, they…they took Ginny." Harry finished finally looking up. What he saw next scared him even more. In the doorway stood the one person he did not want to hear this conversation. Ginny.

_AN: I know, a cliffy. I hate to do it to you guys, but you're just going to have to wait until the next chapter to find out what happens. The next chapter is going to be a little mushy between Harry and Ginny. The next chapter should be up soon. R&R._


	3. Chapter 3: Realizations

_**AN: Here's the new chapter! I hope you all like it! Please read and review.**_

**Chapter 3: Realizations**

Moments after Harry had found Ginny in Ron's doorway, Harry left Ron and Hermione's company to go after her. He walked into the hall and down the many staircases to the second floor. Harry stopped outside of Ginny's room and knocked on the door. There was no answer so Harry let himself in. When he opened the door, he found, to his disappointment, that the room was empty. He shut the door after leaving and made hi way downstairs.

Harry, giving up on his search for Ginny, decided that he needed to be alone for awhile to think. He had a lot on his mind and it was just making him even more stressed than he already was. As he walked around outside, his gaze set to the green grass, he heard a soft noise come from in front of him. Harry looked up to find the very person he had hoped to find. Ginny was curled up on the grass under the large willow tree by the pond.

"Ginny?" Harry called to her. When she did not answer, he ran towards her. He found that her face was drained of all colour and her eyes were wide with shock.

"Ginny." Harry said again. This time he got an answer.

"Go away Harry." Ginny grumbled, not moving a muscle.

"Ginny," Harry said in disappointment, "I can explain."

"I heard everything." Ginny grumbled back, still not wanting to move, "I don't need an explanation."

With that, Harry stared at her in shock and then turned to go back to the house. As he started to go, Ginny called to him.

"Harry!" Ginny called. Harry turned back around to find her sitting up looking at him with a frown. "Don't go." Ginny seemed close to tears at this point. Harry slowly walked back towards her with his hands in his pockets and his face towards the ground. He decided to take a seat beside her. They sat in silence for what felt like hours until Ginny interrupted.

"Harry." She said, looking at the ground, trying not to catch his gaze, "I'm scared." Her chin dropped down to her chest while silent tears dropped down her cheeks and fell to the ground. Harry brought her into an embrace while tears were no longer silent. They became loud sobs and her tears stained Harry's shirt as she burrowed her face into his chest.

"I know," Harry whispered, trying to calm her down, "I'm scared too. We all are." He stroked her red hair as he too began to shed a few tears.

"Harry?" Ginny said again.

"Yes?" Harry answered still keeping her in an embrace and slowly running his fingers through her hair.

"Ever since we broke it off at Dumble…at the end of the year, I've been thinking a lot and I think…and I think that…that…" she stuttered through her sobs.

"What is it?" Harry asked, now looking at her in the eyes searching for an answer. When her sobs subsided, she continued.

"Dumbledore said that your greatest power is to love and I fully believe that he's correct. I also strongly believe that for you to use that power, you have to accept love and to love someone without any secrets. In order to do that, I ask you one thing; to love me and accept my love with out hiding anything from anyone. Together we can face the darkness of evil and what the future has in store."

"Ginny, I don't…" Harry started in shock, but Ginny stopped him with a soft, but passionate kiss. Harry had missed her kissed and so, he returned the kiss. Even though it was short, he would never forget that moment. When they separated, Ginny smiled and said,

"Now," Ginny said with a slight grin on her face, her eyes still red from crying, "Let's go back inside. They'll wonder where we've headed off to."

With that, she stood up with Harry in tow, and they walked back to the house hand in hand. Harry knew that Ginny was right and that he would protect her with all his heart and he would keep her by his side no matter what obstacles they would face. He loved her. He could not and would not live without her.

_**AN: I hope you guys liked this chapter. I was kind of iffy on it, but I think it turned out ok. Well, tell me what you think. I like to have constructive criticism. Please review! The next chapter will be up in the next couple of days.**_


	4. Chapter 4: The Wedding

_**AN: Here's my next chapter. I hope you all like it. Please read and review!**_

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

The last days before Bill and Fleur's wedding flew by faster than Harry hoped. He knew that after the wedding he would set off on his adventures to find the four remaining Horcruxes. To Ginny's disappointment, Harry would not let her join him, Ron and Hermione on the hunts no matter how much she argued and tried to prove that she can take care of herself. Harry had promised her that they would be together after the battle, but in order for that to happen she would have to stay home, in safety. Ginny still did not like that idea, but she knew that Harry wouldn't let down that argument. She knew he loved her and that he would try his hardest to come back home to her if it was the last thing he did.

Members of both sides of the family started to arrive two days before the wedding, along with a few close friends and those in the Order. Like Mrs. Weasley said, she wanted this wedding to be small in safe, so she invited as many people from the Order to participate in the celebrations.

Since there weren't enough rooms to accommodate every guest, all the rooms were packed with people. Fleur and Gabrielle, to Ginny's dislike, stayed with Ginny and Hermione. Bill and Charlie stayed in Ron's room and both Ron and Harry. Fleur's parents were to stay in Charlie's old room. Fred and George stayed in their old room; they closed their prank shop for the weekend in celebration to their brother's marriage. The rest of the guests were to be arriving the day of the wedding therefore not needing a room to stay in.

Mrs. Weasley was constantly ordering who ever came across her path to help with the cooking, cleaning, decorating or what ever else needed to be done. No one tried to disobey what she wanted them to do for they did not want to find out what she would do if they decided to do otherwise.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decided to avoid the stressed mother and stayed in Ron's room until they were called for meals.

The afternoon before the wedding, the trio was up in Ron's room. Harry, and Ron were playing wizard's chess, and Harry was losing miserably, while Hermione was reading _Hogwarts: A History_ yet again.

"King to C2." Ron ordered. His king moved to the square in front of Harry's own king. "Checkmate." Ron grinned as he watched his king smash Harry's into oblivion.

"Not again!" Harry huffed as he leaned back in his bed in disappointment.

"It's okay mate." Ron said while setting the pieces back up ready to play another game. "You'll win soon enough. You just need practice."

Harry knew that Ron was just saying that to make Harry feel better. Ron's been saying that very phrase to Harry since first year and Harry still hasn't beaten him at a match.

As they began another game, the door opened to reveal a very flustered looking Ginny. She quickly walked in the room and sat down beside Harry and sighed while burying her face in her hands while her elbows rested on her knees.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked while putting an arm around her shoulder. Ron and Hermione weren't surprised by this action as Harry and Ginny have been inseparable since that day under the willow tree by the pond.

"Phlegm…I mean Fleur, was downstairs helping mom with some cooking for the wedding and she said," Ginny sat up straight and put on a tight face with her lips pursed, " 'My Grandmozer puts herbs on the chicken to make eet more favorable. Without eet, de chicken with be plain and dry.'"

Everyone who knew Mrs. Weasley would know that criticizing her cooking was not the thing to do unless they wanted to know what the backside of a donkey looked like. The trio showed faces of astonishment and shock as Ginny carried on.

"Mum put on that face when she feels really miffed and then she said 'Fine, let her have it her way.' And then she set the chicken on fire and burnt it to a crisp and then stormed off. I wouldn't go down there for a few hours. She's yelling at everyone in her site." Ginny turned red to clash with her fiery red hair and then continued, "I ran into her site and she said rather loudly, loud enough for everyone who was downstairs to hear, 'I hope yours and Harry's wedding isn't this stressful or I'll strangle the both of you.'" Ginny stopped and carefully looked up at Harry. His face turned the same colour as Ginny's hair.

"Where'd she get that idea from?" Harry asked with a slight laugh.

"She has her ways." Ron interrupted before Ginny could answer. "She knows things."

The next morning came quickly as Harry was awoken by a very flustered Mrs. Weasley who was trying to get everyone ready for the wedding as soon as possible. Harry groaned at this and slowly got up to take a shower. He assumed that the sooner he got up the less of a hassle he would be in later on. After he showered, Harry walked down the hallway back to Ron's room, but found a certain someone blocking his entrance to the room. Ginny stood in the doorway looking a bit sheepish. When she noticed that Harry was walking towards her, she to then turned around and started to walk towards him.

"Where have you been?" Ginny asked looking for answers. Harry had no idea what was up with her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Harry said as he dried his hair with a towel. "Why do you ask?"

"I just wanted to say hi before mum locks us all in our rooms to get ready. She'll be coming up soon. It sounds like the girls are going to be away for a long time according to what Fleur wants done with our hair. It'll take ages to make it like that. Anyways," Ginny stopped her blabbing and stepped closer to Harry, "I better be off before mum is wondering where I am." Ginny got up on her toes and kissed him. "I'll see you in a few hours then." With that, she turned and started for her own room.

Harry watched her go. When she left his site, he walked into Ron's room to find Ron slowly getting out of bed. With a groan, he too left for the showers. When Ron came back, Harry had already gotten dressed in his black and green dress robes and was trying desperately to flatten his hair but failed as usual. Ron was close behind when Mrs. Weasley came into the room. She made a fuss over Ron's tie and then turned on Harry's hair and she too failed at making the unruly hair behave.

"You two, be outside by a quarter to eleven. Don't be late." She said before leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Finally giving up on his hair and decided that there was no use to it, Harry and Ron headed down to the backyard. The yard was decorated beautifully. White fold up chairs sat in rows facing a white alter with roses climbing along the structure. Many people were already seated in the chairs. Harry decided to take a spot beside Remus Lupin who was with Tonks and Ron went to stand by Bill at the alter.

"Wotcher, Harry!" Tonks said as he sat down beside Lupin.

"Hello Tonks." Harry greeted her, trying not to show that he was remembering the dream he had a few weeks ago. He highly hoped that it wouldn't come true, but he had to be prepared for the worst. Ginny, he thought, didn't look overly frightened when he saw her that morning, but maybe, he thought, that she thought of it as just a dream and that he was just overreacting. With that, Harry decided to just sit back and enjoy the ceremony.

Within minutes, music started to play as the bridal party started to walk down the aisle. The first to walk down between the two groups of chairs towards Bill was Ginny. She looked just as he had in his dream; stunning in her emerald green dress, her hair done up in an intricate way with pieces of hair framing her face with soft curls. Harry wished that it was him instead of Bill at the alter and it was Ginny who was the bride, but he knew that that moment would have to wait until his battle against the Dark Lord was over.

Gabrielle was the next to walk down towards Bill and then soon enough, it was Fleur's turn. She wore a beautiful silver gown that complimented everything from her figure to her hair. She looked beautiful, Harry thought, but not as beautiful as a certain ginger-haired girl who was on his mind.

As Fleur reached the alter, she held his hands and Professor McGonagall started the ceremony. Harry didn't pay attention as his min was still on Ginny. He knew that someday they would get married, but as he knew, it would have to wait.

"Do you take this lady to be your lawfully wedded wife?" McGonagall asked Bill.

"I do." Bill answered, not taking an eye off of his bride.

"And do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" McGonagall asked Fleur.

"I do." Fleur smiled. With that, McGonagall smiled and clasped her hands together.

"I am now proud to announce you two man and…"

Just as she was about to say wife, an explosion went off and a red light shot across the audience and hit the alter, causing it to go up in flames. This is what Harry was dreading. Screams were heard as smoke filled the air causing Harry to not see. He quickly stood knowing that at some point, Ginny was to be taken away. He had to get to her as fast as possible.

"Ginny!" Harry called as the smoke began to lift. Curses and jinxes were flying in every direction as he continued on trying to find her. Harry saw that Hermione and Ron were already battling the Death Eaters. From what he saw, there were about twenty or so of them.

Just as Harry was about to call for Ginny again, he heard a scream come from his left. He turned quickly to find a rather tall Death Eater throw a silent curse at the one person he was looking for. Ginny silenced and collapsed to the ground.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled and began to run at full speed towards her, but before he could reach her the Death Eater picked her up and Disapperated along with the rest of his clan. Harry didn't stop running until he reached the very spot where Ginny fell, and he fell to his knees.

"Ginny." Harry whispered in desperation as he touched the ground. He was out of reach and hopeless as he sat there. "Ginny." He said again, almost inaudible. Silent tears ran down his cheeks as he pounded the ground with his fist. Just at the moment, Ron and Hermione joined him on the ground. Hermione touched his shoulder in comfort, but he shrugged it off as he stood and started back towards the Burrow. The two of them followed him in tow.

"I won't stop fighting," Harry said angrily, quickening his pace wanting to get inside away from everyone, "until I find her."

_**AN: I hope you liked the chapter. I think it's the longest one yet! Please leave a review. Criticism is good along with good ones. I'll try to put up the next chapter within the week.**_


	5. Chapter 5: Easier Than You Think

_AN: Hey everyone, I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It took me forever to think of a way to write this chapter without it being overly boring. Well, I hope you all like this chapter and it's not too much of a yawn, but every story needs their long boring plot making chapters. Please Read and Review!_

**Chapter 5: Some Things Are Easier than You Think**

_Curses and jinxes flew in every direction as Harry searched through the smoke. He saw Ron and Hermione already battling with a pair of Death Eaters exchanging numerous spells to defeat their opponents. Harry knew that they were fine. He saw them battle in the past and was rather impressed with how their dueling skills were improving._

_Harry turned his gaze from the pair realizing who he was searching for. Ginny._

_He continued to run through the smoke hoping to find the recognizable flaming hair. Just as he dodged a red jet headed for him, he heard a trilling scream some from his right. He turned to find Ginny cornered by a pair of masked men in black cloaks. A silent spell was shot at her causing her to collapse into unconsciousness._

_"Ginny!" Harry yelled, his eyes wide in fright while his heart picked up its pace. He was sure that it would burst from his chest if it were to beat any faster. Harry began to sprint towards the youngest Weasley trying to get to her hoping that he could save her. Just as he was within a few feet from Ginny and her captors, they had disapperated._

"NO!" Harry yelled, sitting bolt up in bed. His shirt was stuck to his chest and beads of sweat rolled down from his forehead.

"What's the matter, mate?" Harry heard Ron say form beside him. Harry must have woken him up by the sleepy face that Ron displayed along with it still being dark outside.

"Another nightmare." Harry responded quietly while running his hands through his jet black, unruly hair and then lying back down into his bed. Harry had been having the same accruing dream every night for a week after Ginny's kidnapping. The wedding was not a happy event. Several of the guests were injured and had to be sent to St. Mungo's. The rest of the guests, along with the wedding party, were all grieving over the disappearance of the youngest Weasley to carry on the proceedings of the ceremony. Bill and Fleur decided to cancel their honeymoon to spend the time with their family for comfort. Not many people were alone during the week after the wedding. Everyone had rather stayed in groups incase of another attack. Mrs. Weasley was very tense and stressful about the events and would randomly snap at anyone or she would cry at any speak of Ginny.

Harry, on the other hand, decided to avoid everyone as much as possible. He even skipped the occasional meal to be alone and away from the crowd. Everything reminded him on Ginny, and so to keep her out of his mind, he kept to himself. He also decided that he wouldn't talk to anyone until he found a solution to finding Ginny. The only words that he spoke were the occasional 'sure' or 'no thanks' to Ron and Hermione.

After a week of silence, Harry began to realize that it would take a long time to figure out where Ginny was and how to save her from Voldemort. Harry then began to speak to everyone, but still in a somber tone. No one decided to ask him was the matter was since they knew it would just bother and upset him even more than he already was.

A few days after Harry's reoccurring nightmare, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in Ron's room discussing their hunt for the remaining Horcruxes.

"Well," Hermione started, looking down at a list she had made on the seven Horcruxes, "we know that the diary and the ring are destroyed. Then there's the locket, Hufflepuff's cup, Nagini, something else, and Voldemort himself."

"It's going to take us forever to find these." Ron sighed while staring up at a crack in the ceiling.

"I know," Hermione sighed, "but we have to do this so that Harry can defeat Voldemort once and for all." She looked back down at her list and started to think. "If only we knew who R.A.B was."

"Wait." Harrt said after a few minutes of silence. Ron had taken his gaze off of the ceiling and looked at Harry. "I remember seeing that locket at Grimmauld Place when we were cleaning out the house." Hermione's eyes grew large in understanding at Harry's statement.

"Black…" Hermione said with a scrunched up face. "Harry?" She said looking at Harry. "Was there a member of the Black family with the first initial R?"

Thinking back to the Black Family tree that was displayed in the Black house, Harry remembered the one person that had their name start with an R. "Do you think that Regulus is R.A.B?"

"I do." Hermione nodded then her eyes grew wide with shock while taking in a sharp intake of breath, "Oh no!"

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked with a worried look on his face.

"Mundungus Fletcher!" Hermione spat out looking at the both of them, her face grew paler by the second.

"What about him?" they both asked.

"Remember last summer when Mundungus Fletcher was caught for stealing the Black's heirlooms?" Harry and Ron nodded starting to comprehend what Hermione was getting at. "Well, I think he took the locked and sold it along with everything else."

"That son of a…" Ron started but was stopped by Hermione who slapped him on the arm, "Oi, what'd you do that for?"

"Honestly, Ron, you really need to watch your language." Hermione huffed.

"But it's true," Ron rebutted, "He is a…"

"Can you two just stop fighting for one moment?" Harry cut in, obviously very annoyed with the two of them. They both muttered an apology and started back to the sorting out of the Horcruxes.

"Well," Hermione started back up about the locket, "He must have sold it to an antique shop, most likely one in Diagon Alley since he's not that bright to figure out that it is too easy to recover the heirlooms from there."

"Good point." Harry added, "And Hufflepuff's cup would most likely be in an antique shop too. I mean, someone was bound to come across it and found that they had no use for it."

"We can check Diagon Alley before we leave for Godric's Hallow then." Hermione stated, "But what about the last Horcrux? It has to be something significant to him and it would have to have been made a Horcrux after the murder of someone."

Harry thought back to the image of Voldemort. Those red slits for eyes and a snake like face. That image then triggered his memory back to when we was in the Chamber of Secrets with the basilisk and Tom Riddle's seventeen year old memory. There had been one death that year when the chamber was first opened by Tom Riddle himself a some fifty years ago. It had happened in the girl's bathroom.

"Hermione?" Harry called finally coming to a realization.

"Yes Harry?" Hermione asked, looking up at him waiting for what he was to say.

"I think I know what the final Horcrux is." Harry looked at both Hermione and Ron's waiting faces. "Over fifty years ago when Tom Riddle opened the Chamber of Secrets, one person died that year; Moaning Myrtle." Hermione gasped and started to comprehend Harry's intentions, Ron's mouth was just opened wide. "I believe that the final Horcrux is the basilisk."

"It makes so much sense too!" Hermione smiled with a dumbfounded voice. "Why didn't I think of that before?"

"And we don't even have to destroy it since it's already dead." Harry continued, feeling proud of his findings.

"So we only have to find and destroy three of them then?" Ron asked, still shocked by Harry's thoughts.

"That's right." Harry nodded, still smiling. He had almost forgotten about Ginny's absence until the memory of her lying unconscious in the Chamber and the attack at the wedding came back to him. His happiness quickly faded from his face and he started to sulk again.

"Harry," Hermione said softly after realizing Harry's sudden change in mood, "We'll find her if it's the last thing we do."

"What if we don't?" Harry said loudly, looking up into Hermione's face. "What if Voldemort's already killed her?"

"Don't say that Harry!" Hermione said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It's all my fault." Harry continued. "Everyone I love is dying and it's all because of a stupid prophecy!"

"Harry…" Hermione started, but was interrupted by Harry's ranting.

"NO!" Harry yelled, making both Ron and Hermione jump. "I broke up with her to keep her safe and now Voldemort's got her. I promised to _protect_ her, and now _she's_ going to be _dead_ because of ME!" Harry got up off the bed and stormed out of the room leaving Hermione in tears and Ron in shock. He practically ran down the stairs and outside. When he got outside, he made his way towards the large oak tress by the lake where he sat down in the green grass.

"UGH!" Harry yelled as he hit the back of his head on the tree out of frustration. Memories of Ginny and him being together filled his head while he struggled to fight his tears.

* * *

"Good job, Wormtail." A sly, mysterious voice said from the darkness. "You brought the girl, and now all we have to do is wait for Potter to come and save his little girlfriend." Voldemort chuckled evilly as he slowly glided across the stone floor of the dark room towards his servant. All of the walls were made of grey stone while black metal torch brackets holding eerie blue flames that glowed in the darkness.

Volemort's red snake like slits for eyes glowed in the darkness as he looked down towards the cold, damp floor where an unconscious red-headed girl lay motionless.

"Enervate." Voldemort muttered with his wand raised at Ginny. As soon as the spell hit her, her eyes shot open. She looked around in shock and her breathing began to quicken. When she finally took sight of Voldemort, she crawled backwards as fast as she could until she met the wall behind her as began to scream with the look of terror on her face. Just as soon as she started to scream, Voldemort silenced her. Ginny shut her mouth and continued to look at Voldemort in fright as tears began to well up in her eyes.

"You're just what I've been waiting for, Miss Weasley." Voldemort started as he slowly walked towards her with his want pointing at her heart. "Would you die for your precious Harry Potter?"

_AN: I know, I know, a cliffy. I hate to do that to you guys, but I thought it was a great way to end the chapter. I'm hoping to have the next chapter up by next week, but I can't give any promises since school is back in and I have to concentrate on my studies. Well I hope you're all enjoying it so far. Please review…they're very encouraging! Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing! Thank you to Jasminnyack who gave me an awesome idea! Thanks._


	6. Chapter 6: Grave Findings

_AN: I need to clear some things before I continue with the next chapter. At the end of chapter 5, there was some confusion on what time frame the scene with Voldemort and Ginny was. That scene was merely just a flashback to clue the audience in on what's happening on that side of the spectrum. Yes, that scene was, in the time frame, right after her kidnapping, but I used it as a cliffhanger to add suspense. Sorry for the confusion._

_Now, on to chapter 6. I warn you, there are some twists coming up in future chapters starting now, so if you don't like it, then you don't have to read it. There will also be a bit of violence, but it just adds to the suspense and drama. Hope you all like my new installment. Enjoy._

**Chapter 6: Grave Findings**

A few days after figuring out what the remaining four horcruxes are, Harry continued to have the same nightmare of Ginny being kidnapped. The night before the trio decided to leave to Godric's Hallow, Harry's nightmares began to reveal further into the story than they usually did.

_Harry heard a trilling scream come from his right. He turned quickly to find Ginny being cornered by a pair of Death Eaters._

"_Ginny!" Harry yelled as the Voldemort's followers cursed her and she fell silently to the ground. Harry ran as fast as he could to save her from her captors, but once he was a few feet away from rescuing her, they disapperated._

_The scene quickly changed and the atmosphere became cold and morbid. The room that he was looking into was dark with wet stone walls and floors while blue flames glowed from black metal brackets on the walls. A door opened in front of him permitting yellow light to seep into the dark danks of the room. A small, lanky, unkept man came into sight as he closed the door behind him, caring a bag over his shoulder._

"_Good job Wormtail." Harry spoke, but it was not his voice. It was a sly voice that he knew all too well to be Voldemort's. "You have brought the girl and all we have to do now is wait for Potter to come and save his little girlfriend." Voldemort let out an evil laugh as Wormtail let down the bag onto the floor not flinching when a loud thump echoed off the walls. As the bag hit the floor, an unconscious red-headed girl rolled out of her jail onto the cold wet floor of the dark chamber._

"Ginny!" Harry yelled as he woke up in a sweat, as he always did for the past few weeks. Harry looked around to find that the sun had already risen and as always, Ron was up in annoyance.

"You really need stop yelling in your sleep." Ron stated as he rubbed his eyes and didn't even try to hide a wide and loud yawn as he stretched and got out of bed. Harry decided to ignore his rudeness as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead and sat up in his bed hugging his knees close to him.

"It's not like I can help it." Harry sighed as Ron walked over to a pile of clothes on the floor and picked up the first pair of pants and tee shirt that he could find and put them on.

"You could at least try to," Ron grunted as he buttoned up his pants and walked back over to his bed to sit down and put his socks on which had a rather large hole in the toes. "It's driving me bonkers! I can't get any decent sleep anymore. I'm always tired now thanks to you."

"Well maybe I could get some decent sleep as well if you didn't have to moan in your sleep." Harry rebutted, looking over at Ron. Ron quickly turned around and stared at him with a warning look. "You should hear yourself in your sleep. It's rather amusing. 'Oh Hermione, Hermione' are you two an item now or what?" Harry laughed as Ron's face grew a deep shade of red, completely contrasting with his ginger hair.

"You shut it now." Ron warned Harry while pointing at him. "I do not like Hermione."

"Oh sure you don't. I will shut up about it if you stop whining about lack of sleep." Harry said as he got up from his bed and started to dress himself.

"And what if I don't?"

"I'll tell Hermione." Harry smirked

"No you won't" Ron got up from his bed in defense.

"Oh yes I will, and I'll also tell your mother. She'll probably start on the wedding plans." Harry laughed. Ron's eyes widened in fright and gave in.

"Fine." Ron said sitting back down

"Good," Harry nodded and made his way towards the door. "Let's go down to breakfast. I'm starving." He tried to distract himself from his latest nightmare, but it didn't work. The look of Ginny's condition frightened him. It made him even more determined to finish this battle with Voldemort once and for all so that they could live a happy and peaceful life without the worry of a psychotic murderer crazy for power over their heads.

Harry and Ron made their way down to the kitchen in silence. When they arrived, they found Mrs. Weasley preparing eggs and bacon for them while Hermione sat at the table reading the Daily Prophet. When Harry and Ron sat down on either side of Hermione, Hermione folded and put down the paper loudly onto the table.

"There's nothing in here." Hermione stated in disbelief. Harry and Ron looked at her in confusion while filling their faces with food. "There have been no attacks yet this summer from Death Eaters. In a good way, there haven't been any more murders, but on the other hand, they could be planning a big attack when everything's calm." Both Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Are we ready to go then?" Harry asked when everyone finished their breakfast, rather anxious to start their hunt. Ron and Hermione nodded and started to get up from the table.

"Where are you three headed off to in such a hurry?" Mrs. Weasley demanded, staying in her chair looking up at them.

"We're just going to Godric's Hallow. I would like to visit my parents for a bit." Harry answered truthfully, but he was not about to tell her the whole story. They had to keep the information about the Horcruxes secret from everyone, even his best mate's mother.

"Well," Mrs. Weasley gave a weak smile while getting up and walking over to the trio and giving each of them a hug. "Have a great trip and be back soon." She went back over to Harry for another great hug, "Be careful now. Don't go running into trouble."

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said putting on a small smile when she let go of him.

"Let's go." Ron said anxiously, walking over to the door. Harry and Hermione followed suit.

"And make sure, Ron, to get some new socks." Mrs. Weasley added before they could get out of the door. "All of yours have holes in them."

Ron didn't answer, he just merely waved in understanding, and they all left, closing the door behind them.

"Why do we have to leave so early?" Ron complained struggling to hide another yawn.

"Because we have to find the horcruxes fast," Hermione stated, taking out her wand, "and plus, we know where two of them are. It's better to find them now than later."

"Fine," Ron sighed, stifling yet another yawn, pulling out his own wand from his jumper pocket. "But I'm still tired."

"Hermione…" Harry began, seriously thinking about telling Hermione about Ron's dreams since Ron would not be quiet about his tardiness. Ron gave Harry a warning look when Hermione asked what was up. "Nothing…" Harry smirked, "It's nothing."

After a confused look from Hermione, they all disapperated to Diagon Alley. When they arrived, they found that the streets in Diagon Alley, which were usually crowded with wizards and witches, was practically deserted apart from the occasional shop keeper sweeping their shop entrances or cleaning their windows.

"Let's go down this way." Hermione directed, pointing to the right. "I remember seeing an antique shop down this way." Harry and Ron followed her down the street towards the shop. On the way, everyone who was present in the alley that day stared at the trio in suspicion. _This is very unusual_ Harry thought to himself as a shop keeper looked away from him when they realized that Harry saw them staring.

"Here we are." Hermione said as they stopped in front of a very old tattered building. Harry was surprised that it was still standing. It looked as if it would fall at any moment. The trio walked inside to find that the place was very musty and smelled like an old lady's house. It was filled it hundreds of different artifacts that could have dated back to before the Hogwarts founders time.

Hermione headed straight for the clerk's desk for help while Harry and Ron continued to look around, but didn't stray too far.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked waiting for the clerk to come out of the back and help them. Soon enough, an old man with a permanent glare on his face and a clouded over eye came to the counter.

"Yes?" the clerk said in a somber tone looking at all of them in suspicion just like everyone else in Diagon Alley did.

"We were wondering if you had an old golden locket with an encrusted 'S' on it." Hermione asked the clerk. He gave her an evil eye.

"Why?" He asked narrowing his eyes, "What are you kids up to?"

"It's my mom's locket." Ron butted in, lying to the clerk, but he seemed to buy it, "She lost it and we're looking for it incase someone found it and sold it to you."

"I have seen one locket that you describe." The man finally answered after a bit of convincing. "But you are not in luck. Someone came by about a year ago and bought it from me. I wouldn't give it him cheap either, but he wouldn't back down."

"Oh." Hermione said in disappointed, "Well, have you seen a golden cup with a letter 'H' carved into it. It was also his mother's."

"The same fellow bought it at the same time as the locket." The clerk answered. "He also bought it for a hefty price."

"Well," Hermione said letting out a sigh or regret, "thanks for your help then." She turned around and left the store. Ron and Harry followed right behind her.

"Damn!" Hermione cursed under breath, completely out of her character. Harry was surprised to hear such as word come from Hermione's mouth. "Let's go to Godric's Hallow. This is going to take longer than I thought."

"Well." Harry started, "You two will have to hold on to me since I'm the only one that knows what Godric's Hallow looks like, even though it's not much." Hermione and Ron grabbed each of his arms and with a small pop, they disapperated to Godric's Hallow.

After coming to a halt, Harry looked around and the place where he once lived with his parents. In front of him he found a mountain of rubble which he all assumed to be his former house, the house that was destroyed the night of his parents, and almost his, death.

"Harry," Hermione whispered to him, still holding onto his arm, obviously feeling the tenseness that Harry was exhibiting. "Are you ok?"

Harry didn't look at her. Instead he kept staring straight at the pile of wreckage, feeling a lump in his throat. "Yeah," Harry sighed as he shrugged Ron and Hermione off of him and began to make his way towards the house. The other two followed a few feet behind, giving Harry his space. This was a mission that he had to do alone, but Hermione and Ron told him that they would come no matter what in case he needed them.

As he approached the house, Harry stopped for a moment, staring at the place that he once called home. Ron and Hermione stood at the walkway watching Harry. He continued on towards the rubble until he was right in front of the pile. Harry knelt down and picked up a piece or broken wood. He examined it closely, turning it over and over until he stood up and chucked it at a nearby tree. Harry felt anger and revenge as he continued to throw random pieced of wood and brick at the tree. He then soon felt a hand touch his shoulder. He drew his wand and turned around with it pointing at the person.

"Harry," Hermione whispered, looking terrified with the wand pointed at her as well as seeing Harry cause havoc. Harry lowered his wand. "You don't have to do this if it's too much. We can go back to the Burrow if you want to."

"No." Harry said quietly, facing the ground. "I want to do this." With a nod from Hermione, Harry carried on towards the backyard. Hermione and Ron decided to stay where they were; this was the one thing that he had to do alone.

As Harry entered the backyard, he noticed a large headstone under a willow tree. Harry stopped again and stared at the stone. _This is it_. He thought to himself letting out a deep breath, and then he continued on.

Once he reached the headstones, he knelt down on his knees and read the inscription.

_James and Lily Potter_

_Loving friends and parents_

_Will be missed by all_

"Hi mum," Harry started, emotions building up inside him, "Hi dad." Tears began to fill his eyes as mixed emotions filled his head: happy for seeing them, angry for them not being there at a time like this where he needed them the most, and sad for feeling so selfish for their death.

"I'll do the best I can," Harry finally said while wiping tears from his eyes, "I'll finish this war between good and evil. I'll do it for you." As he wiped a single tear from his cheek, he noticed a glint come from the side of the headstone. Harry took a closer look and found that it was a simple gold ring with a single diamond. He picked it up from the grass and examined it closely. It had a special aura to it, a magical feeling that Harry could not describe.

"It's my mom's ring." Harry assumed as he stared at it in awe and then enclosing it in his hand.

Harry stood up taking one last glance at his parents' graves, wiped the remaining tears from his eyes, and walked back to Hermione and Ron who were quietly waiting. The whole way towards Ron and Hermione, he continued to stare at the ring.

"What is that?" Ron asked as Harry reached them, not acknowledging them in anyway.

"Wha?" Harry asked dazed. "Oh, I found it back there and I think it's my mom's ring." He passed it over to Hermione who was beckoning to take a closer look at it.

"Do you know what this is?" Hermione gasped in awe completely shocked that neither of them knew what she was talking about. "This is Gryffindor's ring!" Her eyes were wide and a huge smile grew on her face. "It was passed down from generation to generation to every girl who was to be married to next heir of Gryffindor. Harry, you're the heir of Gryffindor."

Harry, who was totally awe struck, did not say anything. Ron just stared at the both of them and the ring in turn.

"Oh my!" Hermione continued. "Do you know what this means?"

"No," Ron answered completely oblivious to Hermione's thoughts. "Do tell us, we're not mind readers."

"This means that the basilisk is not the final horcrux. This ring is it. The final horcrux is Gryffindor's ring." Hermione finished with a huge smile reaching from one ear to the other.

"But that means I have to destroy it." Harry stated.

"Well yes, of course." Hermione added, "In order to kill Voldemort, you have to destroy all of the seven horcruxes. You can do this Harry."

"I have to destroy the one thing I have left to remember my parents by. Great." Harry said angrily and rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "Let's just go back to the Burrow until we figure out where the horcruxes are." Harry sighed and disapperated with Ron and Hermione close behind.

* * *

A door opened to the dark room letting in a bright yellow light revealing a tall slender man with red snake like eyes. Ginny sat curled up in the far corner of the room in safety. Her emerald green gown was torn and dirty and her hair was disheveled. She had several scrapes on her arms and face and she had dark circles under her eyes.

Voldemort made his way towards her with his wand at the ready.

"Are you going to tell me where Potter is or will I have to put the Cruciatus curse on you again?" Voldemort commanded Ginny as she simply stared at him in disgust.

"I will never tell you." Ginny spat at him, her eyes narrowing in hatred and her lips pursed.

"_Crucio!_" Voldemort yelled as Ginny twitched in pain on the cold, wet stone floor. Her screams of agony echoed off the walls until the curse ceased. She sat back up quickly, her breath heavy, still staring at the Dark Lord in hatred.

"I'll ask you one more time." Voldemort continued, his wand still at the ready, "Where is Potter?"

"I won't!" Ginny yelled at him preparing for any further torture she would receive. Voldemort performed a difficult wand movement which sent a stream of yellow light towards Ginny which cut a deep gash on her forehead. She moaned in pain, but tried to hide it. Blood began to trickle down her face and drip off of her chin. She didn't bother to wipe it off as it would show him a sign of weakness.

"Now," Voldemort said in a slightly angry tone, getting rather annoyed with Ginny's fight, "I ask you, where is Potter and what is he doing?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ginny screamed at him and complete anger. In truth, she didn't know what he was doing or where he was, and truthfully, she didn't really want to know.

"Have it your way." Voldemort said evilly as he drew his wand one last time, "_REDUCTO!_"

Ginny flew into the air and slammed hard into the cold, wet stone wall and all went dark.

_AN: Well there you go, Chapter 6. And Yay! Ginny's not dead! I'd hate to do that to you guys. A huge thanks to Jasminnyack for helping me with the plot to this story. You're awesome. Please read and review._


	7. Chapter 7: Part 1: Helplessness

_AN: I know, I know, I haven't updated in a long time, but you have to understand that I've been really busy with school, so all of my attention has been dedicated to my school work. Well anyways, I found some time to write this chapter for you. I know it's a really short chapter, but I didn't know how to write the second part to the chapter and I wanted to do it justice, so I'm just posting the first part for now. I hope you all like it. Please review!_

Chapter 7: Part One - Helplessness

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione yelled a week after the three of them arrived back at the Burrow, "The spiders are not out to get you!"

"How would you know?" Ron retaliated, "Is it in one of your ruddy books?"

Harry did not hear how Hermione would react to Ron's statement as he was paying too much attention to his mother's ring. The way that it sparkled in the sunlight intrigued him. Everyway he turned it, it would shimmer a new colour and everyone one of those colours filled him with new emotions, ones that he never knew how to feel before then.

"Harry," He heard Hermione call. He didn't notice that she and Ron had stopped feuding.

"Hmm?" Harry grunted as he looked up and saw Hermione and Ron looking at him in question.

"Do you agree that R.A.B could have destroyed all of the horcruxes other than the ring and Nagini?"

"Uh…" Harry looked from Hermione to Ron and back and then down to the ring, "…sure." Honestly, Harry didn't really care about this R.A.B, all he cared about at this moment was his mother's ring. There was something about it, something magical. Then something hit him.

"Do I really have to destroy my mother's ring to be able to destroy Voldemort?" Harry asked, not taking his eyes off of the ring.

"If my knowledge is correct," Hermione started. "Yes, in able to defeat Voldemort, you have to destroy the ring."

"This is bullocks!" Harry snapped, quickly standing up. "This is the only thing I have to remember my parents other than pictures by, and I have to destroy it." At that very moment as his anger grew to a maximum, a pain stabbed at his scar. The pain was so severe, it blinded him. When he closed his eyes, he saw the site of Ginny. She was huddling in a corner of the dungeon and looking up in fright at him. She had fresh cuts and bruises all over her, her hair was matted with sweat and dried blood, and tears fell from her red eyes.

"I ask you once again," Harry spoke, but it wasn't his voice. Again it was Voldemort. Harry felt like he was going to be sick at the site of Ginny, "What is Potter up to?"

Ginny trembled as more tears fell from her eyes. She looked exhausted and defeated. "I-" Ginny stuttered through her tears, "I-I don't know!"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled as he threw the curse towards her. She shook painfully on the cold, wet stone floor. Her cries echoed off of the walls as Voldemort refused to cease the curse.

"NOOOOO!" Harry yelled, hoping to get Voldemort's attention and stop him from torturing Ginny.

"Harry!" He heard a voice call his name in the distance. Harry refused to listen to who ever was calling his name because the only important thing right now was Ginny's safety. Right now he had to save her. Right now he couldn't stand to see her in such a state. At that moment, he could not bare to think his life without her. The voice came closer as he slowly opened his eyes to find Hermione and Ron standing over him in fright. Harry found himself on the floor and wondered how he got there.

"Ginny!" Harry yelled at them while standing up as fast as he could. "We have to get to her. I have to get to her. He's torturing her and she's going to die if we don't act quickly!" Harry was breathing fast as adrenaline ran through his body.

"Harry! Calm down!" Hermione said softly. Harry saw that she was trying to keep her tears back. She obviously missed her dear friend. Ron stood behind her looking into Harry's eyes for answers. Harry knew that the disappearance of Ginny was hurting Ron just as much as he felt. "It could be a trap."

"It's not!" Harry refused to take that as an answer as he fled towards the door. He knew perfectly well that it could indeed be a trap to lure him to Voldemort, but at this stage in time, he was willing to believe the worst.

"But Harry," Hermione stopped him with her hand on his wrist, "he's done this before, with Sirius in the Department of Mysteries. You don't want that to happen again, do you Harry?" At this point, tears were flowing freely from Hermione's eyes. Ron turned away from the two of them and walked towards his window. In frustration, Harry let out an angry cry, and sank to the ground with his back against the door and his face in his hands. '_Hermione's right,'_ Harry thought to himself, _'there's nothing I can do.'_

_AN: There you go, the first half of chapter 7. I hope you all liked it. The second half, I warn you is going to be as much, or even more, depressing as this one. Please review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated._


	8. Chapter 8: Part 2: Red Sunset

Hello again. The wait is now over. The second part of chapter seven is finally posted! I hope this chapter is awesome in all of your eyes. Sorry it took so long, but this chapter was harder to write than I thought it would. Yes, it's another sad and depressing chapter, but what's a Harry Potter story without any angst? Anyways, on with the story. Hope you all like it.

Chapter 8: Part 2: Red Sunset

A few days after Harry's last vision of Ginny in her captive state, he, along with Ron and Hermione, were sitting in the family room. The sun was setting in a red gleam casting shadows amoung the many trees outside making them appear ominous. The depressing mood was currently set throughout the Burrow. The sun was not just setting on any normal summer day. It was Ginny's sixteenth birthday. Ever since Ginny's kidnapping everyone was displaying swings in all emotions, but with the day being Ginny's birthday, all emotions were raised a notch. In the morning, Harry swore he saw Mrs. Weasley was crying over the sugar bowl in the kitchen. At lunch, Ron refused to have third helpings on everything, and Hermione was quieter than ever; she didn't even crack open a book to distract herself.

As the day moved on, emotions grew higher. What would have been an evening of tearing away birthday gift wrap was now turned into a silent get together in the family room. Ron and Hermione sat side by side on the couch while Mr. Weasley stood by the fire staring into the flames, and Mrs. Weasley was sitting in the rocking chair knitting what looked like was to be Ginny's birthday sweater. Harry sat beside the couch on Ron's side in a comfy armchair. He took turns looking back and forth from his knees to the setting sun that was gradually becoming a deep scarlet. There was something about the abnormity of the redness of the sky and the loud silence of the room that unsettled him.

Just as Harry was thinking about getting up and heading to Ron's room to be alone, a ruckus erupted in the kitchen. Harry heard Hermione squeal and Mrs. Weasley drop her knitting needles as his heart began to pound against his chest at an alarming rate. Mr. Weasley, who had his wand drawn, rushed over to the kitchen door. Harry looked around to everyone in the room as he too drew out his wand from his back pocket. Hermione seemed to have slid closer to Ron as Ron put his arms around her in protection. Harry noticed that he also had his wand at the ready. He also noticed that Mrs. Weasley just sat in her rocking chair with her hands tightly gripped to the arms.

"Oh, sorry Arthur," came a female voice from the kitchen as soon as Mr. Weasley opened the door, "I seem to always trip over everything. Sorry about the vase, I'll fix it in a jiffy."

"It's perfectly fine Nymphadora," Mr. Weasley replied. Harry's heart beat slowed down having now known who made all the noice. He saw that Hermione had let go of her tension, but Ron kept holding on to her. Neither of them showed that they seemed to mind the gesture.

"Please Arthur, how many times do I have to tell you. Call me Tonks." Tonks responded. Then there was silence.

A few seconds later, Mr. Weasley reappeared through the kitchen door, ashen faced with a wide eyed scared expression. Harry's heart began to beat fast again.

"Molly, can you join us in the kitchen?" Mr. Weasley said quickly as though if she didn't join him quick enough, something terrible would happen.

"What's going on?" Mrs. Weasley replied as she started to get up out of her rocking chair. "Is something wrong?"

"Not now, Molly." Mr. Weasley said even faster and more urgent. "Remus and Nymphadora will explain everything."

"Remus is in there?" Harry asked while getting out of his chair. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley seemed to ignore him as they started towards the kitchen.

"You three," Mr. Weasley added, pointing to Harry, Ron and Hermione in turn, "go upstairs and don't come down until you are told."

"But why?" Harry started, "what's going…"

"Go upstairs," Mr. Weasley interrupted strickly. Harry had never seen him in an expression apart from his normal jovial self, "now!"

"Is it Ginny?" Harry questioned as Hermione lead him towards the stairs while he was trying to escape from her grip. "Did they find her? Is she ok?" Harry did not receive any answers or ask any further questions as Hermione pulled hard on his arm as Mr. Weasley's face began to turn a deep shade of scarlet that contrasted horribly with his red hair. Harry didn't dare go further with his questioning and quickly followed Ron and Hermione up the stairs.

Once they entered Ron's small orange room, Hermione sat down on the end of Ron's bed facing the window while Ron sat opposite her on Harry's cot, and Harry went straight towards the window.

"I'm sure it's nothing bad." Hermione said, breaking the silence in the room. Harry rolled his eyes, still staring outside of the window, staring into the now pitch black sky.

"Are you off your knockers Hermione?" Ron said in a voice that was about a whole octave higher than his usually deep voice. "Did you see the look on my dad's face? Something's not right."

_Of course something's not right_. Harry thought to himself._ They wouldn't have sent us up here in a hurry if everything was ok. _Harry stole a look at his watch and saw that it was half past nine. He didn't really care what time it was, he just looked at his watch as a reflex when he wasn't involved in something that was most likely very important.

"I'm going to get a glass of water." Harry said while turning away from the window, hoping to find out what all of the fuss was about in the kitchen. As he started towards the door, Hermione stood up to block him from leaving. "Hermione, get out of the way."

"No," Hermione protested, "What ever they're discussing down there has nothing to do with you. If you have any sense at all, you will leave them alone." She wore a stern, but worried face. Harry knew that she too was concerned about Lupin and Tonk's news.

"I have to find out what they're talking about." Harry responded as he walked forcefully past Hermione towards the door without looking back.

"But…" Hermione started as Harry reached the door knob, but he didn't hear what she had to say next since he closed the door behind him as fast as he opened it. Harry quickly, but silently ran down the stairs towards the kitchen trying his hardest not to step on the stair that creaked. Once he reached the door, he heard a soft sniffling that quickly turned into loud wailing cries. Harry knew these to be Mrs. Weasley's cries. Something was definitely wrong. Without thinking twice, Harry burst through the kitchen doors to find red eyed Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Lupin and Tonks all around the kitchen table staring at him in surprise.

"Harry, what are you…" Lupin began as he stood up and started towards Harry who stayed inside the door frame.

"What's going on here?" Harry interrupted as Lupin continued to move towards him. Lupin had a worried sympathetic look on his face once he reached Harry. He put a hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes. Lupin opened and closed his mouth a couple times as if he was trying to say something, but then deciding against it. "Remus, what's going on?" Harry asked a second time. This time, Lupin didn't answer, but Mr. Weasley did.

"Please Harry," Mr. Weasley said in an exhausted, defeated voice, "Sit down." Mr. Weasley conjured up another chair for Harry beside Lupin's seat. Harry hesitantly walked towards the group and slowly sat down in his chair, closely followed by Lupin. Harry looked towards him as if asking for answers. He then looked towards Mrs. Weasley whose face was all blotchy and he eyes were red and tired while tears were freely flowing down her cheeks.

"Harry," This time it was Tonks that spoke. Her head was in her hands while her elbows were rested on the wooden kitchen table. She lifted her head up before she continued. Her eyes were also red and bore the look of exhaustion. "We might know where Ginny is."

Harry's spirits lifted and he could feel like heart climb up towards his Adam's Apple. They may have found Ginny. She could be back with him in a matter of hours if they were actually searching for her. Why weren't they searching for her?

"Where is she? Why are you not trying to rescue her?" Harry started. He has so many questions to ask, but why weren't they doing anything?

Lupin took a deep sigh and started to explain. "We've only just had a tip off of where she might be. We don't know for sure where she is."

"Well then why aren't you trying to prove that tip to be true?" Harry protested, standing up so quick that he knocked his chair off of its legs. Anger was quickly rising in his chest.

"As we've said many times before," Lupin continued in a calm voice, "We can't go after someone unless we are absolutely one-hundred percent certain that we know exactly where they are. Otherwise, if we just go and search for someone where we think they are, it will blow the cover of many people, including those who would be killed if anyone knew they were helping the Order."

"Then _try_ HARDER!" Harry yelled, slamming his fist against the table while Mrs. Weasley let out a cry. Lupin took out a handkerchief from his pocket and whipped his face. He let out another sigh as he put the cloth back into his pocket.

"Sit down Harry," Lupin demanded. He did not continue until Harry sat down. "We are doing the best that we can to find Ginny and bring her home safely. It is not as easy of a task as we thought it would be. There could be Death Eaters leading us into a trap for all we know. We need to be absolutely sure that we are correct until we even start looking for her. We don't need anyone else to die."

At that moment, Harry gave in. Yes, he was mad at Lupin for not trying harder, but he knew that Lupin was right. They didn't need anyone else to die in their hands trying to save someone and to find out it was only a trap. The Order could not afford to lose anymore of their members. Voldemort was quickly gaining members at a fast pace that soon the Death Eaters would out number everyone who was involved in the Order.

An hour later, Harry returned to Ron's room to find Ron already in bed reading "Quidditch Throughout the Ages" for the tenth time. Harry didn't bother changing into his pajamas as he crawled into his own bed.

"What happened?" Ron asked when Harry turned to face the window.

"They think they found Ginny." Harry said weakly then heaved a sigh. He could hear Ron jump up in bed most likely wanting answers.

"Wha…" Ron whispered in question.

"They don't know if the tip they got it true so they're not going after her until they know exactly where she is cause they don't want anyone else to die."

"Oh…" Ron answered in a confused tone.

"That's all they said." Harry continued, letting out another heavy sigh. "That's why we have to go and look for her ourselves."


End file.
